Don't talk to Strangers
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Shane Walsh knows no one can be trusted. He is looking for Andrea, but isn't happy when he finds her. Another short Shandrea story.


**_Don't talk to strangers_**

Summary: Shane Walsh knows no one can be trusted. He is looking for Andrea, but isn't happy when he finds her.

**CHAPTER ONE - FINDING HER**

* * *

><p>The idea of Andrea, hooking up with someone else never cross Shane's mind. He just knew he had to find her. If she was separated from Rick's group, he knew they wouldn't even look for her a day. Although they wasted a shit load of time looking for Sophia.<p>

Well, he would find Andrea. He walked for miles until he finally found a vehicle. Following his gut, he drove toward Georgia. Finding a small town wasn't in the plan, but he decided he could crash there for the night. He looked at the signs that said Woodbury, and was greeted by a pretty girl. He thought her name was Sasha, but he couldn't remember. He was only focused on one thing, finding Andrea.

His heart told him Andrea was here. He looked around the town, seeing the blonde girl made his heart jump. But when he saw an older attractive man by her side, that didn't set well with him.

He walked closer to the pair. Shane watched as he step closer to Andrea.

"Other stuff happens too," Andrea said sweetly. He watched for a moment as Andrea started to kiss this stranger.

_He noticed that Andrea seemed a bit off balance. Was she drunk?_ Didn't she know she shouldn't drink with strange men. Or was she not as smart as he thought?

Shane never saw Andrea as a _damsel in distress_, until now. No way in hell, was Shane Walsh going to let this man touch his girl like that.

"Get your hands off her," Shane yells at the man.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" Andrea says, blushing.

_"Saving you. Andrea, I can tell you have been drinking. How many drinks have you had?" He asks grabbing her._

"Four glasses of Whiskey, I think. Maybe more or less," Andrea admits.

"You know that you have a low tolerance for strong alcohol. You need to get away from this man. Before he takes advantage of you," Shane demands.

"Shane, I can make my own choices. Go find Lori," Andrea says moving away from Shane.

"Who are you?" Shane asks the other man, sizing him up.

"The Governor. Now if you don't mind, Andrea and I have some business to take care," he says, taking Andrea's hand.

"Stop Andrea. Just wait until you've sober up a bit. And if you still think it is a good idea to go to bed with him, then I won't stand in your way," Shane says, his brown eyes darkening.

Andrea thinks about what Shane has said, even though the alcohol is running through her blood, she still can think somewhat straight. Enough to know that she has had too much to drink, and she shouldn't be going home with anyone.

"Shane is right. I think I had too much to drink. I am going to go lay down for awhile," she says, finally letting go of the Governor's hand.

"You can lay down inside my apartment if you like," the Governor offers.

"That's kind of you, but I need to calm down my friend," Andrea says walking toward Shane.

The Governor nods, knowing right now there is nothing he could do. He couldn't force Andrea into his apartment or kill this asshole out in the open. No, it would scare the townspeople. Instead he watches Andrea walk off with this man. No, this was never going to work, the Governor thinks knowing how much he wants her.

"What was that about?" Andrea says when Shane walks into her apartment.

"I was saving you. That man was about to rape you. That's why he gave you all those drinks. Too impair your judgment. Where I am from that's called rape," Shane says, yelling at her.

_"Are you a hero Shane?" Andrea asks, rolling her eyes._

"Hell yeah. I thought you knew better than that. Didn't your momma ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"I am not a teenager anymore," Andrea says, defensively.

"You didn't need any alcohol to sleep with me? Did you?" Shane smirks.

"No I didn't. But I was fine out there," she says, her blonde curls falling in her face.

"Admit it, I saved you from making a mistake," he whispers, pulling her into his arms.

"I'll admit that I am glad you're here," Andrea says wrapping her arms around. She liked the Governor or Philip just fine, but Shane had always been in the back of her mind. Having another chance to be with him was something she wouldn't pass up.

Andrea lays down on the bed for a few minutes and starts to sober up.

Suddenly, she realizes Shane was right. She had too much to drink. The Governor was trying to use alcohol to control her.

She remember his laugh as she told him that her tolerance for strong alcohol was low. Thinking back to his long stares, and comments with strong sexual overtones, she knew that he had planned that moment for a while. _Waiting like a lion ready to kill his prey_. Yes, Andrea had chosen to drink that much whiskey.

But if Philip had good intentions toward her, he would have waited until she was thinking clearly. But he wasn't a good man, she decided.

_The Governor wanted what he wanted._ And Andrea had the feeling he do anything to get it. God what if he done something to Michonne? What if Shane hadn't shown up and she changed her mind? Would have he forced himself on her? She did not want to stay around to find out.

"We have to get out of here," Andrea says taking Shane hand.

"You see it now. Don't you?" Shane's brown eyes are filled with love.

"Yes, he is not ever going to let me leave here alive," Andrea whispers.

"That might be the case if I wasn't here. But I am. You're my girl. Not his. I'll do anything to keep you alive," Shane says reassuring her.

"We need to go now," Andrea says talking his hand.

The two walk through town together, trying not to draw attention to themselves. She believes Martinez and Milton have seen them. But she isn't sure.

Sasha and Tyreese are guarding the wall. The two are confused to see Andrea there with this stranger.

"We are leaving," Andrea says.

"No one can leave. Not without the Governor's approval," Sasha objects.

"We don't want no trouble. I just want to be with him," Andrea says looking at Shane, starry-eyed. Tyreese sees they are in love, and knows the Governor has pursued Andrea for awhile. He can also see this stranger isn't someone to mess with.

"Go on. We never saw you," Tyreese says softly. The young couple smile, running to where Shane left the car parked.

"Imagine if you hadn't have showed up. And I got involved with him," Andrea says getting in the car. Shane speeds off leaving that place behind them.

"I got there in time to save you. He was sick, Andrea. He would have hurt you," Shane says, feeling a tear coming to his eye. _The idea of something happening to her breaks his heart._

"Noone can hurt us now. I love you Walsh," Andrea says, taking his hand.

"You are the one. All those girls I slept with looking to fill a void inside me. I thought they lead me to Lori and Carl. Now, I know it was you. How could I not see it?" Shane smiles at her.

"Are you saying?" She grins back at him.

"I fucking love you Andrea," Shane says, parking the car to kiss her again. The two kiss each other forcefully, knowing they had been holding this back for too long. They pull away, but only because they need to get far away from Woodbury.

"Who would have thought? You and me," Andrea says.

"I like surprizes," He says wraping his arms around her as he continues to drive far away from Woodbury. He might have saved her from making a bad decision, but it was really Andrea that saved him. He would have given up along time ago if it was not for her.

_**THE END**_


End file.
